


Maybe, Just Maybe. (Luke Castellan x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: What happens when Luke asks you to going his side? What will his reaction be to you pregnancy?(Only for those who can get pregnant from males)





	Maybe, Just Maybe. (Luke Castellan x Reader)

**A/N: So, has anyone out there seen Who Killed Markiplier? If so, does anyone want to theorize with?!? Please message me with any theories you have and we can talk about it!**

Okay, raising a child on a ship full of monsters is a bad choice, and just because you 'love' someone that won't change. But the fact that Luke is incredibly convincing, and hot, has defiantly clouded your judgment. When Luke had first told you about his plan resurrect Kronos your first thought was Shit, a week later, a few days after the beginning of Percy's quest, you found out you were pregnant your thought was Double shit. You can probably figure out how nervous you were spill the news.

 

You paced your cabin ignoring the concerned stares of your cabin. You weren't terribly worried. They would most likely chalk it up to you worrying about Annabeth(whom has yet to visit you after returning causing you worry) and call it a day. But that didn't really matter. All that mattered was figuring out how you would tell Luke he was going to be a dad.

 

There was a the sound of the door opening. You snapped your head to the door and practically sweat dropped when you saw Luke. You smiled at him and walked over to him. He hugged you and pulled you out of the cabin with a promise of returning you later. He led you over to a spot near the river that ran through camp. There was a patterned blanket set out with some food. You both sat.

 

 

"So, what's the occasion?" you asked him while grabbing a random piece of food.

 

He shrugged and smiled, "Well, as you know Percy is back." You nodded in confirmation so he continued, "I'm going to tell him my plans and then..."

 

When he trailed off you became worried, "Luke? You're doing to do what?"

He shook is head and put a smile (albeit a forced one) back on his face. He grabbed your hand, "That doesn't matter. What I brought you here for was to ask if you will come with me."

 

You were speechless. He wanted you to come with you on his quest to over through Olympus. And, you were pregnant. Not that he new that. Yet.

 

"L-Luke." He smiled at you, nervous this time. This made you burst out, "Luke, I'm pregnant."

 

Now it was his turn to be speechless. You being pregnat with his kid defiantly put a small dent in his plan. There would be no way you would consent to raise a child on a monster infested ship (a fact he was aging for later). But it did offer another idea.

 

Luke quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you in for a hug, "(Y/N) I love you. This won't change anything. But, now you have to come wit me so I can watch over you."

 

You felt yourself being to cry. You were so relieved that he accepted you and your baby. You hugged him back and he hugged tighter. You did miss his smirk though. He knew you would come with him now. Besides even if you didn't he had enough reason to just take you.

 

"So what do you say?" He asked you.

 

You pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Maybe. Just maybe I will."

 

- _2 years later_ -

 

So, it turns out you did end up going with him. You were less then happy though when you learned about your new living quarters. But Luke made sure no monster came near you unless himself or Ethan (the only other person he trusted on the ship). But in the end you knew that if you hadn't gone with him your life would have been a living Hell.

 

Now you live on a ship full of monsters, traitor demi-gods, and misted mortals. That and your daughter, Lisa, and (new) fiancé Luke. Also he was trying to destroyed the Greek Gods.

 

Yup, your life was crazy.


End file.
